edged blade
by extracts
Summary: I, Humpty Dumpty, have feelings too, you know. I was happy to serve Master Glen, Leo, and of course, Elliot.


So it begins. Here, now. The first sibling is dead- along with an Uncle. Fred and... wasn't it Darius? Whatever his name, both were dead, sliced by the throat and now rolling on the floor.

I've twisted your mind, made you believe it was the _Headhunter. _Correct? That devil, who's killed your brother and another relative. It haunts your mind, yes this is also my doing, to make you think _he _will come for another. Perhaps Leo. Vanessa, Ernest, even your beloved _parents. _Oh, but of course, Leo is the most important now. Don't worry, dear Elly, you won't attack him. Or yourself. That would be suicide- why a noble, one so short-tempered, wouldn't dare to do that.

Until the tip is dripping of _our _blood. Just as it will in the future. Oh, don't mind me, focus on_ him_. The one coated in deep, deep red and hiding some place. That horrid headhunter, that just so happens to be me and you.

Leo is protected by a thought of a dream. You are protected by _me. _However, if one dares touch Leo, you'll be the knight for him. You'll rip apart their insides, slice their heads, all to make sure Leo is alive. Alive and well. Isn't that what you wanted? To save your _precious servant_ from doom, when in reality, you switched. He is the master, only being fooled, you are the servant, who is also being tricked.

Only your dreams, hopes, thoughts, fears hold that fact from being revealed. Glen agrees, the others do too. Even Lacie would, she's the one who enjoys being tainted a delicious red, after all. Just as you are, all in crimson, only I clean the blood and mess with your head you once more. To _protect _you. It is my duty as a chain to do so, anyway. Especially since I am under strict orders of Glen and Leo. The latter doesn't know it, but a very hidden part of him is calling out, screaming why, yet will do anything to keep your heart beating.

Your heart, Elly. In all honestly, I pump it with fresh blood, mine, in fact. Those old wounds still are there, guarded by my bits of flesh and tongue. Your days and heart beats are numbered, little one. All because of me. How can the sharp pain, nightmares, and the constant state of Leo's madness not make you realize it? We all nod with your future words. You should have put the puzzle together quite awhile ago.

It is too late, however. Ernest and Claude are dead, wrapped around in their own blood and being stroked with your sword, not to mention my blade of a tongue. Vanessa is next, and after that, your mother. Are you ready? No, no, I'm being foolish. These acts will be _painfully _slow, you can prepare during that time. At the moment your heart aches, pounding with the harsh fire that surrounds the place. Leo could be hurt, wailing, even cold and dead. Believe me, Elliot, when I say this. _That is impossible. _He's gained the illness as well, he's always had it, his is those sparkling eyes. Therefore, he's being defended by me as well.

This, that contract, your numbered days, is your disease, your fate. Don't worry, it is the same for everyone else who made a bond with dear old me. Poor Leo will suffer, and I'll join you in the Abyss. My duties as a chain, however, prevent me from letting you spoil in there. I'll carry you to heaven, and there I will disappear forever, the ghost forgotten.

Vanessa's head is rolling down the stairs, coating it red. Gilbert and Xerxes are hurrying to see what they shouldn't. To see the head, to see _you, _and it will dawn on them that every Nightray is doomed to fail and burn. You're the last, honestly. Gilbert's blood runs with the Baskervilles, Vincent carries it as well, brothers tied together. Your parents and you are the ones left. They'll be dead, too. Their souls will be sucked up, cursed with horrid black. Just so you know, it is Glen's choosing to where they will find their resting place.

Time has changed again. Leo's wide awake, far to the side, close to passing out again. We've killed her now. More blood, oh the amount, it is making the room flat out _filthy_; gross. The smell has reached into your nose and mouth, now washing all over you body, touching everything. Finally I lap against it, licking and slipping out of you, yet invisible. I take this chance to take it all. So, so good. Its a shame humans won't understand how tasty it is. Mixed between bitter and sour, yet leaves a tang of sweet cooper. Yum.

Come on, now. Push the sword harder. I'm behind you, your blood is rolling, it's spilling all over. Make it quick. Your death was planned, don't upset the masters. Leo will dive into insanity, all because of you. Glen is aware of that. Elliot, you know that as well, yet still push deeper. Once more your living source is on my tongue, it's being sucked in. This is the last time I'll ever defend you in battle, you know. I cannot twist your mind when you know the truth all too well.

I was proud to shield you. Have fun in the afterlife. Maybe your servant will soon join you. But for now, its the end for both of us.


End file.
